


target, aim, shoot [m] — TEN.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: jeno visits your office with joy's file. taeyong continues to hide his feelings and talks to his mother and father instead.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — TEN.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: sex mention, flashbacks of minor character deaths/death mention, alcohol consumption, kinda angsty :(
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

"She was scouted. Look. Three months ago. In Jeju City. Taeyong must have been there."

"So she lied?"

"Of course she did." Jeno flips the page, "Jungwoo wrote that she has potential connection with Hyunwoo."

"Fuck. We have to warn Taeyong."

"Too late." Jeno mutters, closing the file. "But apparently she had nothing to do with any crimes Hyunwoo was involved in. I've never seen her on newspapers under Hyunwoo's name. Y/N, you can't let her stay. You really can't. All Taeyong did was pay for Jisung's medical bill and nothing else. Joy sobbed like she knew him for years when she didn't."

"I know. She thinks I'm right too. You know the rule? Once we injure someone with a weapon they're gone?"

"Of course, I know that."

"Yeah. How was she not gone?" You mumble.

"Then this is linked with Taeyong too." Jeno replied.

"Just tell me I'm overthinking everything. Just tell me." You shook Jeno's shoulders. His eyes soften, "You're not. Doyoung's technically boss too so he has the right to say she should go. She's even attending J.Jewels too," Jeno sighed, "Taeyong thinks you're special if he thinks you should voice your opinion too. He does it all the time."

"Jeno."

"R-Right, my bad." He pauses, "But please, you can't keep her. I am not risking Jisung, Hyuck, Chenle or my life for Joy. How much more annoying can she be?"

"I'm a grown adult, I don't understand why I'm acting like a child," You huff, sitting down on your chair. "You know what? I'm going to text Taeyong tonight about this and see what he thinks. If I am her fucking advisor, I'm letting her go before the mission. I can't have her bullshitting my ass and Taeyong joining the chain too."

-

**You:** can we talk quickly? if you're not busy over the file, of course

**TY:** oh yeah, sure. i forgot to give it back today, my apologies

**You:** no worries, keep it until needed

**You:** um, i was going to text you about joy. please don't tell me you're using my opinion because you think mine matters

**TY:** it does, y/n.

**You:** take doyoung's advice. let joy go. she's associated with hyunwoo in some way. some things i want to tell you i can't say

**You:** and taeyong, she's making me act like her guide or something? to see if she's worthy to stay? that's fucking bullshit

**You:** let her go, taeyong. she injured jisung. she can't afford to do it again

**TY:** i know, you are right. i promise she'll be gone

**You:** she decided to injure jisung. someone who was close to me. what if i'm next?

**TY:** email me the file.

* * *

Two days until the mission.

You didn't want to wear the dress Taeyong picked out for you. 

Joy tries her best to be friendly with you, often grinning, often giving small gestures such as making your coffee for you, and you might ended up throwing it away and letting Jeno do it just in case she added poison or any substance when you didn't look. Taeyong convinces you that he would let Joy go, but his stress has been taken out on typing and writing out the plan for Saturday night.

Without thinking about your relationship with him, without thinking about the sex, without thinking about how rocky you were with him, you finally had a casual, honest conversation with Taeyong. You sipped your hot coffee while you listened to him, "The plan sounds great. You just have to beat him up before I get shot on accident or something." You look at the map he finished off for you.

"I wouldn't let that happen to you." He runs his hand through his recently dyed blue hair. You cursed yourself for admitting he was attractive in every hair colour you've seen on him: red, blonde, pink, his natural dark brown—you loved every single colour he had and it surprised you every time. "I don't mean to keep you for long."

You crossed your legs, shifting comfortably to sit on his desk. "No, it's okay. I don't mind. I'm just waiting for Sicheng to finish up." His shoulders drop, your words comforting to him. "Honestly, I don't even think the dress we got weeks ago even fits me. I've been eating and drinking too much."

Taeyong chuckles lightly, "I'm sure you'll look fine. It's gold, isn't it?"

You murmur.

"Do you want to match?" He grins widely and you grip your mug tighter, smiling at him. "I mean, it's what we always do."

"Do what you want." You shrug in response. "Gold watch, rings, belt.. Anything will do."

"Great."

Your legs on display, in front of him, made him shiver. He couldn't think about you. It felt wrong. "It seems like you're not lacking sleep anymore. I see you've limited the coffee."

"I try to." You said, "I set a goal for three cups or less a day."

You felt like strangers. It felt so... odd.

"That's good," Taeyong comments. "I gotta talk to Doyoung. I'll see you in a bit?"

"Of course." You hop off his desk, "See you, Yong."

The nickname made him flash the smile you fell in love with.

-

The building's closing in twenty minutes and you're roaming around your office finding your laptop. Jeno insists on giving you a lift to your apartment, telling you not to worry, but you had to bring it with you tonight. You look around for Doyoung and instead you run into Taeyong. "Y/N? It's late, you need to go home." He says softly.

"I um, I can't find my laptop."

"Isn't it in Kun's room?"

"Fuck." Kun left, too.

"I can get it for you as soon as I open up and I'll give it to you at your apartment."

_No, because Jaehyun would be there._

"No uhm, I'll just ask Jeno to do it. Thanks anyway, goodnight." You pause your movements when you step forward and you turn back to him. His eyes are puffy and red, his lips are dry and his hair is a mess. "T-Tae?"

"Yes?" He looks at you in confusion.

"A-Are you.. okay?" You lowly whisper, just in case anyone else seems to be around. Taeyong hated when anybody saw him in a melancholic mood. You could tell he was crying as you knew him for so long. His weakness was you, his weakness was breaking down in front of anyone. "Yeah, of course, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." You step closer to him, putting your hand up and he stopped you. "Y/N, go home,"

"Tell me what's going on."

"Love, please go home." He cups your chin. "It's better off that way."

"Please tell me, _Yong_," You let out, "Please don't shut me out like this."

"I.. I've been grieving again." He huffs. "I don't like you seeing me like this."

"Well, I hate it when you see me like that too." You mutter. "W-Why? What's happening?"

"I.. I don't think I can do this anymore." He hiccuped and he kissed your forehead.

"Taeyong?"

"My past is coming back. I went back to my parents' grave and I had to let some things out," Taeyong breathed and you held his hand that stayed on your cheek. "Tell me what you loved about me, Y/N. Please. Because I can list everything I loved about you. I don't know why you're still hoping for me to be around, love. I hurt you, I broke your heart. Stop sticking around me love. I'm hard to figure out."

"Taeyong, listen to me."

"Fuck, no wonder why everyone thought I'm a mess. No wonder why my parents thought Doyoung was more successful."

"Taeyong," You cried, wiping the tears that rolled down his cheeks. "Don't say that. Doyoung stepped down this position because it was meant for you. I'm sticking around because I.. I don't know what I'd do without you, Yong. I still want you to be my friend, someone who I'll trust. I know we've both caused heartache but Tae.. I still want you around. It's hard to ignore you when we're both partners."

"Y/N.."

"I loved you because I fell in love with you, Tae, because of your smile, because of who you are." You nibble on your bottom lip, "You don't have to hide that you're going back to the graves, Tae. You don't need to tell them everything that causes you sadness."

"I know, I know." He stares into your twinkling eyes that become glossy hearing his words. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"No, please don't."

It would just cause him more sorrow.

"Okay."

"I'm here for you."

He wants to bring himself to tell you he loves you, but he kisses your temple and says goodnight instead.

-

"Hey angel. I hope you didn't mind that I used some stuff in your cupboard."

"It's okay, it smells good," You take your shoes and jacket off, greeting Jaehyun with a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day? I saw on your Snapchat you were out with Johnny and Jaemin."

"We just had some lunch together." He says, continuing to cook the steak. "I'm starving, you got home a bit later than usual."

"Yeah, something came up. My dumb ass left my laptop in a co-worker's room," You take a deep breath, leaning against the cabinets, watching Jaehyun cook. "I'm starving too, I think I've only lived off of watermelon and coffee today."

"That's a pretty gross combination."

"Not together!" You defend. "You don't even care about my health?"

"I was kidding, but that's still weird. You should be more careful, babe, otherwise I'll have to start packing you lunch." He says and you slap his bicep playfully, "You're so rude."

"Only a few minutes," He sung, smelling the steak. "Sit down, I'll get everything ready for you my angel."

"I want to help," You frown.

"Aw, you're cute _and_ hot, what more could I need?"

"Jung Jaehyun!"

"W-What.." He drags, pinching your cheek. "It's amusing every time to see you get flustered like that."

"You are so _damn_ annoying."

"Ouch." He replies sarcastically. 

* * *

"Taeyong, it's not that hard—"

"Everything is, Doyoung!" Taeyong snaps, "You don't understand me. You never will." Taeyong glances at the person he's known and grown up with his whole life. Doyoung's eyes darken, "What the fuck do you mean, Taeyong? Of course I understand you. You're the one here, talking to me every night about your problems. All I want to do is help and encourage you to talk to her about everything."

"I can't."

"Then my duty is over." Doyoung mocks his tone. "You know what, Tae. I've tried to help. I know shit you're hiding. I get it. You've changed since college. That doesn't mean you can tell me you're struggling and come to me then completely—"

"Fuck. Off." Taeyong growled.

"Stop. Alcohol isn't going to help. Mother and father would hate to see their son drinking right in front of their grave." Doyoung whispered, shoving Taeyong's shoulder.

"This is my life, Doyoung. Last time I checked. No one controls my goddamn life. Now let me go and talk to them for the last time."

"Taeyong!" Doyoung yells through the pitch black sky. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm _fucking_ serious." Taeyong looks down at the bottle of Vodka then back at the graves of his mother and father. "They're dead because of me. Mother died because I told her that day I didn't want her anymore. Father died because I wanted him gone and to never come back. He never encouraged me like he did to you. Did you never see it, Doyoung? How much they favoured you instead of me? How much my life was falling apart in college? How they never turned up to my fucking graduation and excused it for a branch meeting? You know who turned up instead? Y/N. You didn't even bother either, drinking with your friends and forgot about my graduation. They never fucking loved me and I know that. Instead I had Y/N, the person who I met a few months before my graduation turning up and congratulating me."

The swig of Vodka makes Taeyong a little bit better.

When the memory of your wide grin and a small thumbs up appears in his mind, Taeyong clenches his jaw. You watched him receive diploma. He thanked you many times for being by his side when no one wasn't. Which is why he loved you and only you.

Doyoung and Taeyong never had this conversation before. Usually his rants would be about work, but never family. Doyoung's taken aback, speechless at his words. "Thank you for hearing me out. Now go."

"They're not going to—"

"I don't give a fuck if they're not going to hear me out up there. Or if they'll ever respond. I just need to talk to them."

"Why won't you just tell me?!" Doyoung shouts. "I want to be here for you, Taeyong, I don't want to give you in a ther—"

"Fuck you." He breathes, "I don't need a goddamn therapist, Doyoung. I'm capable of taking care of myself and I know my limits."

"Answer my question." Doyoung's tone is harsh. "Why won't you tell me anything? I know I fucked up missing your graduation, I know I never stood up to you. People change, Taeyong. I've changed. I never wanted my accomplishments acknowledged in front of you because I know how you felt."

"Know how I felt?" Taeyong laughs sarcastically, "Yeah. You should have stood up to me. You never knew how I felt, so don't give me that bullshit. I don't trust anyone, not even myself with my thoughts and feelings."

"So downing alcohol will take it away? Alcohol will relieve your worries?"

"Yes."

"You're so fucking stupid, Taeyong."

"I've heard that phrase my whole life." Taeyong rolled his eyes. "I don't need your pity act, Doyoung. I don't need you looking out for me. I don't want you asking if I'm okay, why I won't tell you anything. You think this is easy for me? It isn't. Hiding my thoughts away from everybody else except myself. I'd rather do that than tell every single thing about myself. I don't need you, Doyoung."

"You don't understand what you're saying, Taeyong. I've stuck with you my whole life, I don't understand why you're trusting only yourself."

"Because that's my only choice right now." Taeyong looks at Doyoung. "I don't get it. My life should have been the one taken. All I know is that my life right now, is fucked up. Whether it's still involving you and the family, Y/N, work, shit happens all the time."

"This isn't you, Taeyong. I know it isn't."

"Fuck off, and go home, Doyoung."

"Talk to me when you've sobered up, Taeyong."

Tears threaten to pour down Taeyong's cheeks as he watched a blurry figure of Doyoung walk away. Another sip of Vodka enters his throat, burning, and Taeyong sits in front of the graves. He whimpers, the pain slowly forming memories. News of his parents in hospital. The empty, quiet, funeral. The feeling of numbness. Vulnerability.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

When he thinks about you, a small smile forms on his lips.

_"You mean a lot to me, you know." You said, sipping the glass of red wine. Taeyong's hand intertwines with yours and he presses a soft kiss on your knuckles._

_"I do?"_

_"Of course." You weakly smile. "You always will. It feels like I've known you forever, Yong. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_"Me too, my love. Me too." He repeats. Someone who could understand him, someone who could love him was all he needed. The someone was you. _

Taeyong wipes his tears, "Weird to think I'm crying all over again, isn't it? I don't think I've shed a tear since you left me. Honestly, I don't know why I came to the two of you. You never cared once about me as soon I grew up. I guess I learnt a lot from independency, then."

"Taeyong?" A voice said from behind. Shock crossed his face when he sees the familiar eyes.


End file.
